


The Return of Mr. Clever

by orphan_account



Series: Doctor Who Sexy Time [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Clever is back, and he has one clear goal in mind: revenge on the Doctor and Clara Oswald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Seducing Mr. Clever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Clever handcuffs Clara to the TARDIS and contemplates what to do with her. But Clara has a secret weapon: sex.

Clara was in the shower. She had one every day. Most people assumed she just liked to be clean, and she did. But she had another reason. Alone time. Clara was a very sexual being. Half the time she was in the shower, she would just feel her body all over, admiring herself. It was a bit egotistical sure, but she enjoyed it. She stepped out of the shower and dried up. She took another look in the mirror. Her lovely 34C tits, her fine hips, and a good ass. Clara couldn't see how anyone could resist. Including the Doctor. But then again, he was an alien. Maybe what humans consider attractive, his kind thought undesirable. She was just about to touch herself when a voice on the intercom.  
"Clara, get to the main deck. NOW!!" the intercom said. It was the Doctor. Clara quickly put on her white with light blue stripes pyjama trousers and dark blue vest and ran. It took her about a minute to reach the main deck. She saw the Doctor facing opposite her on the TARDIS controls.  
"Doctor, what is it? Did we hit an asteroid again?" she asked. The Doctor didn't respond. "Doctor, are you OK?" Still nothing. Then, the Doctor turned around. And to Clara's immense shock and horror, there were metal implants on his face. Mr. Clever was back.  
"Surprise!!" he shouted like a circus performer. Clara ran back for the door, but it was shut. She pushed with all her might but it would not budge. "Time to go to sleep, Clara." Mr. Clever added. Clara felt her whole body go numb. Then her eyes felt heavy. Her body went limp and she fell to the floor, sedated.

"Clara?" a voice said. Clara was still out cold. Yet she could hear something. "Good, you can hear me. I'm the TARDIS. Yes, I can talk. Listen carefully. You'll come to in about 1 minute, so pay attention. Mr. Clever has 100% control over the Doctor's brain. In order to get the Doctor back, we need to overload his body with chemicals and emotions. The emotions will make Mr. Clever vulnerable, while the Time Lord chemicals will destroy him. The only natural occurrence that would provide the emotional and chemical reactions we need is an orgasm. You have got to make him orgasm. He's never had control of a body. Sexual pleasure will be all new to him. And don't half ass it. The bigger the orgasm, the greater chance we have of stopping him. I've seen your sexual history, I know you can do it. Good luck, Clara."

Clara's eyes opened slowly. Everything was blurry and bright. She could tell she was sitting down. An instinct told her to run. She tried to stand up, but she felt some metal things on her hands, keeping her on her knees. Her eyes were now working. She was still in the TARDIS control room. And her hands were handcuffed to the barrier. Before Clara could attempt to get free, she saw Mr. Clever walk round. He stood tall over her. She stayed completely still. Any sign of resistance, and he might do something she'd regret, like kill her.  
"I should have done this ages ago." Mr. Clever said to himself. "The IQ of a Time Lord. A time machine to let me rebuild the Cyber Empire anywhere in the universe. But first things first. What to do with you?" He walked over to Clara. "Kill you? No, too easy. I could turn you into another Cyber Controller. Nah, that's too boring. Something special." he went back to the pacing. Clara had to find a way to get his mind onto sex. But how? Maybe if he accessed the Doctor's more adult oriented memories.  
"Uh, Mr. Clever?" Clara asked. Mr. Clever stopped pacing and turned to face her. Clara had to choose her words carefully. "If I am going to die, than may I ask, has the Doctor ever had sex? It's just that, um, he's 1200 years old, but he acts like a child. I'm just curious, that's all." There was silence. Clara got goosebumps. Had she crossed the line? Was Mr. Clever going to kill her? Then:  
"Oh wow. Lot's of data here. The Doctor's been busy. Let's just stick to this regeneration." Mr. Clever said. Clara breathed heavily in relief. "Amy Pond, the day before her wedding. Naughty. He went to visit Cleopatra. Again. Marylin Monroe. Oh my, River Song. Over and over. I didn't give him enough credit." Clara watched a bulge in his trousers slowly grow. Good. Keep getting horny. She just needed an opportunity. And then she got one. "Oh, now this is interesting. He's been thinking about you." he finished. He walked slightly closer to Clara. She got a closer look at the bulge in his trousers. She started to laugh nervously.  
"The Doctor doesn't think about me that way, Mr. Clever." she responded.  
"Oh, but he does." Mr. Clever corrected. "Ever since he met you, he wanted to bend you over those controls and fuck you. He wanted to shove his cock inside your- Whoa! This is new." he leaned onto the controls to support himself. "As I was saying, he wanted to shove his cock inside your mouth. I can't say that I blame him." OK, good. He was getting really horny.  
"Do you want to fuck me, Mr. Clever?" Clara asked, putting on an innocent voice. Mr. Clever looked right at her.  
"But how would the Doctor feel? If he knew his precious companion got fucked by his greatest enemy?" he asked mockingly.  
"I don't care about the Doctor in that way." she lied. She knew Mr. Clever had a huge superiority complex, so she decided to play to it. "But you, you're so much better than him. I want that big piece of meat in your trousers. I'm begging you, Mr. Clever. Give it to me."  
"That's it! The perfect revenge." Mr Clever exclaimed. "The Doctor's loyal companion, fucked like a whore in his TARDIS. I hope you enjoy this half as much as I do."  
"Oh, I'll love every second of it, Mr. Clever. Please, make me your whore." Clara said. Being able to talk dirty made Clara even more excited. Mr. Clever unzipped his trousers and out fell his cock. It was about 7 inches.  
"Not bad at all." Mr. Clever said. "But I think, with a bit of Cyber technology, we can do better." Then, his cock grew in size. Clara's jaw dropped as she witnessed it grow from 7 inches to an astonishing 12. It looked so large and thick. Clara felt her pussy get wet just looking at the damn thing.  
"May I suck your cock, Mr. Clever?" Clara asked in her innocent voice.  
"Strange. I thought you'd have shown much more resistance. And here you are, willing to suck my cock without a second thought. Wise choice. I think you deserve a reward for your wisdom." He brought his cock in front of Clara's face and snapped his fingers. Clara's handcuffs came undone. She rubbed her wrists, and then remembered what she had to do. Hell, she'd have done it even if she didn't have to. She quickly licked Mr. Clever's cock all over, savoring every inch of it.  
"Oh, Mr. Clever. Your cock is the greatest I have seen." she said. She resumed the licking again. Mr. Clever grinned as she watched a once deadly enemy suck him off. Clara was grinning too. She knew he was the enemy, but she couldn't help but silently thank him for giving her such an incredible member to play with. She licked from the balls to the shaft and took half of it down her throat. She took his cock in and out a few times, getting used to the incredible size. Eventually, she managed to take down 10 inches. Mr. Clever was clearly enjoying himself. Clara's cock sucking skills were off the scale. She pushed his member against her cheek. It made a satisfying pop noise as it popped out of her mouth.  
"You've wanted to do this for a long time, haven't you? To suck his cock like the good little slut you are." Mr Clever said.  
"Not his cock. Your cock." Clara replied. She knew how best to build a man's orgasm. Make them feel better than other men. "Your giant, perfect cock is all I want." She took his cock down her throat again. Mr. Clever held onto Clara's head as she sucked him off. She purred as her saliva covered his giant member. When she removed it, it was slimy and wet. Clara smiled at her handiwork. Mr. Clever was smiling too.  
"Take off that vest. Let's see those tits the Doctor loves to think about so much." he ordered. Clara grinned and removed her top. Her tits flopped into view. Mr. Clever starred at them.  
"Here you are, Mr. Clever." Clara said. She squeezed them, showing them off to him. "You've seen more than the Doctor has. Do they satisfy you?"  
"Indeed they do. Such a fantastic pair. I think they need a nice fucking." Mr. Clever said. He slammed his huge cock inbetween them. Clara held her tits together. Mr. Clever held onto the banister and thrusted roughly. His slimy cock was making Clara extremely horny. God, she wanted that thing. She honestly did. The noise it made as it fucked her tits was intoxicating. "This is exactly what he wanted to do. To put you on your knees, and put his cock right inbetween those gorgeous tits of yours." He thrusted her a few final times before stepping back. "Now, be a good girl and get on the TARDIS console. It's time to do what the Doctor never had the balls to do." Clara did not hesitate. She removed her trousers. Her pussy was dripping wet every since Mr. Clever's cock went in her mouth. Mr. Clever gave her ass a slap as she walked over to and climbed onto the control panel. She looked at Mr. Clever and spread her legs.  
"Fuck me, Mr. Clever." Clara begged. "Make me yours. I want that massive cock inside my pussy." Mr. Clever quickly took his monster cock and thrusted into her welcoming pussy. Clara screamed. The feeling of his massive rod inside her was incredible. She felt her pussy grip it as it entered her. Then, he started thrusting. He grabbed onto her hips and fucked her roughly. Her tits bounced up and down as he pounded her. And Clara's screams continued. She had never had a cock this big inside her. She loved it. She lied down and let Mr. Clever fuck her. Soon, she felt her orgasm growing. "Please let me cum, Mr. Clever. Let me cum all over your fantastic cock." Mr. Clever kept fucking her as her pussy came all over his cock. He removed his cock. Clara climbed off the control panel and took his cock in her mouth again. It tasted of her juices.  
"All those years, the Doctor wanted to see you suck your juices off his cock, and here you are, doing it for me." Mr. Clever said.  
"Fuck me again, Mr. Clever. I want you to cum all over me. To mark me as your whore. It's all I desire." Clara begged, indulging in his ego.  
"Before I do." Mr. Clever added. "Is there anything you would say? To your precious Doctor, if he was still here?" OK, think carefully, Clara. Something to really boost his ego.  
"I am no longer a companion of the Doctor." Clara said. She kissed Mr. Clever's cock as she talked. "I am the whore of Mr. Clever. And when he fucks me, I feel complete. My purpose is to worship his cock. He is better than the Doctor in every way. And I am proud to be his whore." That did the trick. Mr. Clever grabbed Clara and bent her over the TARDIS controls and thrusted back into her again. Clara screamed again. She screamed and screamed as Mr. Clever fucked her. He did not hold back. Good. Clara could feel his orgasm was gonna be a big one.  
"I hope you're ready, Clara. Because I am going to cum all over that slutty little body of yours." Mr. Clever warned.  
"I expect nothing less, Mr. Clever." Clara replied. His thrusts became slower and more powerful until he flipped Clara onto her back and rubbed his cock, aiming it at Clara's sweating body. "Please, Mr. Clever, I want that thick, warm cum all over me. I want you to make me your slut. Please, Mr. Clever, do what the Doctor never could." That final boost of his ego pushed him over the edge. His cock exploded dozens of thick white blasts of cum all over Clara, and then he fell on the floor. Clara couldn't help grin as she felt his warm jizz all over her. She rubbed it up and swallowed every drop. It was the best way to get clean. She got off the TARDIS controls and looked at the Doctor. His cybernetic face parts were on the floor. Just as Clara went to get a closer look, they exploded. Clara grinned and picked up her pyjamas.  
"I guess I was too much for you, Mr. Clever." she said. Feeling victorious, she went back to her room.


	2. A New Cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eleven discovers that his cock is now 5 inches bigger. And Clara can't help but give him a helping hand.

It had been one week since Mr. Clever had been destroyed. The Doctor acted as if nothing had happened. That was because, as far as he knew, nothing did happen. But Clara knew what she'd done. She knew how she'd watched Mr. Clever turn the Doctor's cock into a monster, how she'd sucked him off, how she'd let him fuck her brains out on the TARDIS controls. And she had loved every second of it. She was only human, after all. How could she not enjoy it? She was in bed thinking back to that night. She started touching herself at the thought of his giant cock in her mouth. She remembered the sight of it being turned wet and slimy thanks to her mouth and pussy. Clara stared moaning. She then started to have a few fantasies involving the Doctor's new man meat. Of him returning from an adventure to shag her where she stood. Of him walking in on her masturbating and helping her out. She had always fancied the Doctor, but after she saw what his new cock looked like, she lusted after him. She felt an orgasm coming along, and she picked up the pace. She pictured the Doctor fucking her in on the TARDIS controls again. Him, pounding away, and her. Just laying here, letting the Doctor fuck her.  
"Hm, yes, fuck me, Doctor. Oh, I want your cock. I need your cock." she said out loud, letting the fantasy could her judgement. She was so close, just a bit more, almost there-  
"Uh, Clara, I think I need you to look at something." the Doctor said over the intercoms. Clara jumped and stopped masturbating. Why did the Doctor have such bad timing? She walked out of her room in blue trousers and a white buttoned shirt. Her horniness didn't go away. If anything, it was growing as she walked back to the TARDIS main deck. When she got there, she saw the Doctor looking down at something. He turned around and Clara saw what he was looking at: his own cock. And Clara's pussy suddenly got very wet. It was just as big as she remembered. Well, almost. He wasn't fully hard. He had a semi. Clara wondered if she could help him see how big it truly was. The Doctor pulled out his screwdriver and scanned the cock. Clara grinned. The Doctor just discovered he had a cock other men would only dream of, and he was scanning it. Clara felt herself walked closer to him. She wasn't even fully thinking. She was following her own sexual instincts.  
"Well, there isn't any sign of male enhancement drugs. Maybe its-" the Doctor said. He was about to go into another monologue about some boring science stuff when Clara grabbed his cock and lightly stroked it up and down. "Uh, Clara, what are you doing?"  
"I'm an expert on cocks, let me handle this. Unless you want me to stop?" Clara replied cheekily.  
"Oh no, by all means, keep going." the Doctor replied. Clara felt his cock grow from semi to rock hard in her hands. When it was fully hard, she started to stroke it more roughly. She felt it pump in her hands. She smirked.  
"Well, it certainly feels real." Clara said. "Nice and hard. And big. And thick. I think we need to be a bit more thorough." She got down on her knees and stroked it a few more times. The way it stuck out tall and proud made Clara very excited. Soon enough, even Clara couldn't keep control of herself. She took a whole 10 inches right into her mouth. She held it in her mouth for a good 20 seconds, licking it all over. When she removed it, it was slimy from her own spit. Clara smiled. She proceeded to lick it all over. She licked every inch of his shaft, and even gave the tip a good few licks. "Tastes good, too. Very good. Does it feel good, Doctor? Does this giant cock feel good when I lick it all over?"  
"God yes, Clara. You're very good." the Doctor replied. Clara smiled and began sucking his cock again. Her left hand went under her trousers and felt her own pussy. Holy shit, she was wet. She gave his cock another thorough licking before looking back up at the Doctor.  
"Is there anything you'd like to do to me, Doctor? With this massive rod of yours?" Clara asked innocently.  
"Unbutton that shirt. But leave it on. You look so sexy in that shirt." the Doctor replied. Grinning, Clara unbuttoned her shirt eagerly, and held it apart so her incredible tits were in view. She grabbed, squeezed and played with them, teasing the Doctor.  
"Do my tits please you, Doctor?" Clara asked. "I bet they do. They're so amazing, aren't they? So big and firm."  
"Oh, Clara, your tits are the best." the Doctor replied. He slammed his cock on them. Clara guided his cock round them, pressing it firmly against her chest.  
"Oh, I love your cock, Doctor. And I want it inside me." Clara said. She stood up and removed her trousers and pants. She climbed onto the TARDIS console and spread her legs. Her pussy was by now dripping wet, eager for some Time Lord meat. "Shag me, Doctor. Put that cock inside my pussy and fuck me till I drop." The Doctor didn't need asking twice. He took his cock and began fucking her instantly. Clara's screams filled the room the moment she felt his entire cock enter her. He fucked her slowly, taking his cock and putting it back in gently. Clara appreciated how he didn't want to hurt her. But she still wanted more. "Go faster, Doctor. I want to feel that monster pound me."  
"With pleasure, Clara." the Doctor replied. Then, Clara felt his cock thrust her more roughly. She moaned. And then the thrusts repeated. Over and over, Clara felt his giant cock enter her, exit her, only to enter her all over again. The speed increased and soon, Clara was screaming. She lied down on the TARDIS controls, letting the Doctor pound her like the cock hungry whore she was.   
"Oh my god, Doctor. That's so fucking good! Yes, pound me! Pound my fucking pussy!" Clara shouted. She loved to talk dirty during sex. As the Doctor continued to fuck her, Clara felt an orgasm that she had been denied for so long finally come back. "Oh yes, Doctor! I'm going to fucking cum! I'm close, please keep going! I want to cum all over that beast of yours!" the Doctor obliged. He pounded her until he felt Clara's pussy cum all over it. He removed his cock and Clara climbed off the controls and got onto her knees. She sucked the Doctor's cock again. She tasted her own juices on it, which only made her hornier. "I think that cock tastes even better with my pussy juices on it."  
"Why didn't you tell me you were such a slut when we first met?" the Doctor asked. "We could have had so much more fun."  
"I never thought you were into me. Guess I was wrong." Clara replied. She sucked his cock a couple more times until the Doctor led Clara back onto the TARDIS controls. This time, she bent over it and felt the Doctor rub her ass before slapping it hard. Clara moaned at the slap. "Oh my god, Doctor, do that again. *slap* Oh yes, please keep slapping my ass. *slap* Yes, Doctor, I love getting spanked. *slap* It makes me feel so bad. *slap* I'm such a bad girl. Now please fuck me again." the Doctor obliged. His monster cock could by now fit in Clara's welcoming pussy no problem. Both her pussy and his cock were so wet, there was no struggle as the Doctor pounded away. Clara moaned and moaned she felt that incredible cock pound her all over again. She held onto the controls for dear life as the Doctor became rougher and rougher in his technique.  
"I think I'm gonna enjoy this new cock." the Doctor remarked. Clara smiled. She was definitely going to enjoy it too. Soon enough, another orgasm was on the way.  
"Oh god, Doctor! I'm cumming again! That cock is just too good!" she shouted. She came again soon after, and the Doctor removed his cock again. It was covered in her juices by now. Clara knelled to lick it all over again. "Now then, Doctor. Lie down. I want to ride that monster cock."  
"Your wish is my command, Clara." the Doctor said. He lied down, and Clara saw his giant cock point straight upwards. She stroked it a few times. It was harder than ever. Smirking, Clara sat on it and slowly let it enter her. She screamed as she felt the entire thing inside her. The Doctor reached up and grabbed her tits. Clara purred.  
"Do you love my tits, Doctor?" Clara asked. The Doctor nodded. "Good, because they're all yours from now on. These fantastic tits. This wonderful pussy. And my incredible ass. They're all yours, Doctor. And this monster cock of yours is all mine." Then, she started riding. She moaned as she felt his cock move with her pussy. The Doctor held onto her hips as she rode him. She then moved her ass up and down, letting his cock enter and exit her. She switched between several techniques multiple times. She held the Doctor's hands on her tits, and started to go faster. She then orgasmed for the third time. This was when the Doctor decided to give her what she wanted.  
"Here it comes, Clara." the Doctor said. Clara smiled and climbed off his cock. She took the tip in her mouth and wanked him off. She felt his cock get even harder until finally, it released. Each cumshot was huge, but Clara swallowed every drop of cum his cock offered. She counted about 8 shots in all. After swallowing the final shot, she licked his cock as it went soft again.  
"Oh, Doctor, that was amazing." she said. The Doctor lied still with a smile etched on his face. "If you'd like to fuck me again, I'll be in my bed. Naked." With that, she walked back up the stairs and back to her room, still wearing nothing but an unbuttoned white shirt.


	3. Betrayed by Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clara discovers that Mr. Clever is back yet again. And this time, she's more than ready.

Clara woke up a few hours after fucking the Doctor. She was still wearing just the white shirt. The Doctor had not come to visit her during the night, so she decided to try and get some sleep. She thought back to the way the Doctor had fucked her. It truly felt amazing. He was a better fuck than anyone Clara had met before. Then she remembered Mr. Clever. As much as she hated to admit it, he was a damn good shag, too. So rough and powerful. Not as good as the Doctor, but something about getting fucked by him got Clara's motor running. Clara, inevitably, started touching herself. But this time, her fantasies involved not the Doctor, but Mr. Clever. Clara imagined Mr. Clever barging in the TARDIS and shagging her. At first, Clara would resist, but then she would give in to the pleasure and let Mr. Clever fuck her. Because she loved it. Clara started moaning as the Mr. Clever in her mind held her down and fucked her, while she simply moaned and let him have his way with her.  
"Yes, Mr. Clever." she said in her mind. "I love your cock. Fuck me, Mr. Clever, make me your whore." Clara's pussy got wetter as her lust for Mr. Clever grew. So close to cumming, she pictured Mr. Clever pull out his cock and cover her with spunk. Then, Clara came. She knew the lust flowing through her was wrong, but it felt so good, she didn't care. Eager for a real cock, she decided to go and visit the Doctor. She didn't bother putting anything else on. Just the white shirt. Clara was starting to think it was her lucky charm. She walked to the TARDIS console room. That was where the Doctor always hanged out. But he wasn't there. Clara walked down to the TARDIS controls and circled them.  
"Hello, Doctor?!" Clara shouted. "Your companion is hungry for your cock. You're not going to deny her, are you?"  
"I'm afraid the Doctor is not here." a voice said. It sounded like Eleven's, but the tone was off. Somehow, Clara knew who it was. She turned around and saw the Doctor. And yet, even without the metal implants, she knew that it was Mr. Clever standing before her. She didn't run. Showing resistance was a bad idea with him.  
"Mr. Clever?" Clara asked. He nodded. He was eyeing Clara like an animal. "I thought you-"  
"Oh, I didn't die. I managed to hold on by remaining dormant in the Doctor's mind. Specifically, the lustful part of his brain. When you touched my cock, it gave me enough power to topple him." Mr. Clever explained. As he talked, he paced towards Clara. Clara walked backwards to keep a short distance away from him.  
"So, that was you fucking me, not the Doctor?" Clara asked.  
"Uh, yes. Yes, of course it was me." he lied. Clara knew he was lying because the sex felt different than with Mr. Clever. Sex with the Doctor felt like a collaboration. Like they were both working together to bring each other pleasure, whereas Mr. Clever just wanted to please himself.  
"What now, then?" Clara asked. "What are you going to do with me?"  
"I think you know, Clara. It's the only two things I've ever done to you." he said. Then he pounced. As Clara started to run the other way, Mr. Clever grabbed her and placed her on the controls. He held Clara's hands down. Clara's breathing became heavy as he felt his manhood pressing against her bum. She knew what he was going to do. And strangely, she wanted him to. "I know you want me to fuck you, Clara. Your body is betraying you. Lust is clouding your judgement. Do yourself a favour. Let it. Now, what do you want me to do?"  
"I..." Clara started. She knew this would mean defeat, but Mr. Clever was right. Fighting was the last thing on her mind. "I want you to fuck me, Mr. Clever. To pound my pussy. To cum all over me." she admitted. Just the thought of it was making her wet again.  
"Good girl." Mr. Clever said. Clara watched as he plunged his member right into her pussy. She wrapped her legs around him to spur him on. Mr. Clever soon starting fucking her. He didn't hold back. He pounded her relentlessly. This was exactly how Clara wanted it. She wanted Mr. Clever to pound her like the slut she was. She moaned and moaned as his cock entered her over and over again. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"  
"Yes, Mr. Clever." Clara admitted. "I love it when you fuck me like a slut. I am a slut. And I want your cock." she screamed as Mr. Clever just kept on going. Clara felt a second orgasm brewing. "I'm gonna cum, Mr. Clever."  
"Go ahead, Clara. Cum for me." Mr. Clever ordered. He thrusted a few, powerful times and brought Clara over the edge. She came all over his cock, defeated, a slave to her own sexual desires. "Good girl. And now, here's your reward." He aimed his cock on Clara's body, and it fired load after load of cum on her. All over her body. Clara was shocked but pleased as she felt his warm cum all over her. She licked all of his cum up. When she looked back, Mr. Clever was looking right at her.  
"I'm a slut, remember?" Clara said. "I know what to do with cum when I get my hands on it. A shame you blew your load after one orgasm though."  
"I was hoping you'd say that." Mr. Clever replied. And all of a sudden, his limp cock became rock hard again. Clara's jaw dropped. She got on her knees and took a closer look. She stroked it up and down. It felt nice and hard. Then, Mr. Clever shoved it into her mouth. Clara gagged on the thing, but soon started moaning as he thrusted it into her a few times. She took over and sucked him off, easily taking 10 of his 12 inches down her greedy throat. "Good girl. Now, I'm going to fuck you for as long as you live. And I'll make sure you stay exactly as you are right now. Nice and pretty, and young, and horny. But first, a couple ground rules. One, you are never to wear anything more than that shirt and maybe some pants. Two, you stay in the TARDIS. Three, whenever I cum, you swallow every single drop. Understand?"  
"You don't need to worry about the third one, Mr. Clever." Clara said. "I'm such a slut for your cum." As if to test her, Mr. Clever shoved his cock back into her mouth and came. Each load was huge, but Clara swallowed every singly drop he gave her. She felt his cum fill up her mouth each time, and she purred as she felt it go down her throat. After 8 loads, he was finished. He pulled his cock out, now all slimy thanks to her saliva. Mr. Clever put his clothes back on and started working the TARDIS controls. This was when Clara heard a familiar voice.  
"Clara Oswald, what has gotten into you?" it said. It was the TARDIS. "Are you going to let him beat the Doctor? Or let him fuck you the way he pleases?"  
'What am I supposed to do?' Clara thought in her head. 'I don't have a way to beat him, do I?'  
"You will in a moment." the TARDIS replied. "The orgasms didn't defeat him, but they definitely made him weak. I told you, he doesn't have any control of his own body and mind. The more he fucks you, the weaker he is. I've made a serum that will purge him from the Doctor's system and destroys him. But it still needs a bit of tweaking. Just see if you can lower his defenses for me."  
And just like that, the Clara Oswald that jumped into a time-stream, the Clara Oswald who fought the Daleks and won, was back. She stood up and looked at Mr. Clever. He was still working the controls. Something told Clara he didn't have any idea what he was doing. She walked up to him and grabbed his impressive member.  
"Mr. Clever, I'm still horny." Clara said. She stroked his cock while Mr. Clever tried (and failed) to focus on the TARDIS.  
"Clara, not now." he replied. Clara moved inbetween his arms and kept stroking his cock. She felt it start to get hard again.  
"Don't you want to fuck me, Mr. Clever?" Clara asked with her classic fake innocence voice. "Don't you want to fuck your little TARDIS whore? Don't you want to make the Doctor jealous? To see you take his loyal companion?" She spun round and climbed on the controls. She let Mr. Clever get a good look at her ass and pussy. Mr. Clever didn't hesitate. He pulled out his cock, made it hard again, and resumed fucking her. Clara grinned. Men are so easy if you just wave your ass in front of them. He pounded her as roughly as he could. He had just fucked her a couple times, so he wasn't all there. But Clara didn't mind. A cock like his was good regardless, and fucking was only a bonus. Her main goal was to keep him excited. All of a sudden, something stuck out of the TARDIS controls. It looked like a needle. That must be what the TARDIS was talking about. Mr. Clever was so focused on fucking Clara, he didn't notice her pick it up. She could have used it there and then, but that would have been unfair. At least let him have one last orgasm. Mr. Clever's thrusts became slower and more powerful. Clara knew what that meant.  
"Are you going to cum all over me, Mr. Clever?" Clara asked innocently. He withdrew his cock and started stroking it. Clara climbed off the controls and licked his tip to spur him on. "Cum all over my slutty face, Mr. Clever. I know you want to." And then he did. His cock fired 5 more hot loads of cum all over her face. On the last 3 loads, Clara took the tip of his cock into her mouth, letting him fire them directly into her mouth. She swallowed it all. She licked up the strands of cum left on her face before violently jamming the needle into Mr. Clever's arm. Mr. Clever didn't have time to react. The moment the needle entered him, he fainted.  
'He'll be fine, Clara.' the TARDIS said in Clara's head. 'That stuff's going to find and destroy every part of Mr. Clever left, and then the Doctor will wake up. Though, he will be a little confused and very horny. But I think you know what to do then.'  
"You know me so well." Clara replied.


End file.
